


Snowman

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 8





	Snowman

Samuel doesn’t remember how he ended up in the middle of the park with Bear and Root, snow falling around him as he watched Root build a snowman. The man sitting on the bench, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Sweetie, come help me,” Root shouted, rolling a smaller ball of snow, towards a larger one. 

“No”

“Please?” She asked against fluttering her eyelashes, getting no reaction from him. 

“No”

“Help me and I’ll buy you a steak sandwich” 

“Make it two And a bottle of whiskey,” He told her standing up. The sooner he helps her with the stupid snowman the sooner he got to eat. 

“Done,” Root told him with a smile, knowing the machine had already sent the orders out to Shaw's favourite sandwich place. 

Rolling his eyes, Shaw walked over to her, easily picking the ball of snow up off the ground putting it on top of the other, “Done now let go” He said before calling bear over to him. 

“He needs a face,” Root said with a pout. Shaw stared blankety at her for a moment before pulling his keys out of his pocket, digging the metal into the snow making two eyes with angry eyebrows, dragging his keys into the Lower half of his face making a straight line for its mouth. 

“Awe it’s a little Shaw” Root said, Shaw, ignoring her as he walked away, bear trotting along with him


End file.
